


Clear

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [107]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the recruiting runs started they helped to clear the roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear

He flinched almost every time he heard the thwack of Eric’s blade strike bone. He was getting better though, and he wasn’t looking as often. Aaron just worried a lot. It really wasn’t about not believing in Eric, or his abilities, he just had met far too many people who had lost everyone they loved and he didn’t want to become one of them. He wished that he could explain that to Eric in a way that didn’t involve an argument about his over-protective instincts.

The Safe-Zone was about to start recruiting other people, and they had already volunteered to be the ambassadors for the community. It could be difficult to decide who was safe to approach, and who they needed to steer clear of; some people would make the choice obvious but others would be hiding everything they were as they traveled as a way to protect themselves. Reading those people would take time. As they prepared it became obvious that the area around Alexandria needed to be cleared on a regular basis though. Being so close to so many cities, and large populations meant that the roads were often filled with herds of the dead.

Eric had volunteered to help clear the main road before Aaron knew anything about it. He had good reasons, but it had been tense at home the night before and Aaron felt as though he had to volunteer as well. These were the roads they would be traveling over and over again, and Eric suggested that they get to know them and what passed for normal as quickly as possible. Helping to clear would let them see the roads, give them practice in putting down the dead, and would let the others know that they would not be helpless when they were out on their own.

He paused as he took the blade of his machete out of the skull of a dead blonde, and he turned to watch as Eric dispatched a man that had been very tall and thin. His boyfriend was skilled, and it showed in the economy of his movement and his focus. Aaron shouldn’t worry so much, and he should be paying more attention to what he was doing himself, but it was just so hard to let go of that fear.


End file.
